Bright Light
by JCqueen
Summary: "I saw a dragon during a mission, flying east. Won't you come with me?" The usual team sets out to find the dragons with the help of a very powerful mage on their side. She seems strong and confident, but like everyone else, is she hiding something? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Bright Light**

**By: JCqueen**

A/N: Yay! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic! I always wanted to write one so here it is! Please enjoy and review afterwards!

Btw: This is before the whole thing with Edras but after Wendy moves into Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A person in a black cloak stopped in front of the guild Fairy Tail. 'So this is the infamous Fairy Tail, huh?' The mysterious person smiled and walked inside. It was very crowded. It also reeked of alcohol. The person slammed her hand down on the table nearest to her. The guy sitting looked up in surprise.

"What the hell do you want?" The guy glared at the person suspiciously.

The person simply stared at the guy until he flinched away. Hiding a smile, the person asked, "I heard this guild had three Dragon Slayers. Where are they?"

"Our Dragon Slayers? Two of them are over there," the guy pointed to a group of people laughing, "Did you know that they are-?"

The un-named person walked away from him before he finished his sentence and reached the lively group of people. "Natsu Dragonil!"

Natsu on the other hand was still eating off. The person said more loudly, "NATSU DRAGONIL!"

This got everybody's attention… except Natsu. The person, even more ticked off, kicked Natsu in the stomach which made him fly out of his chair.

Natsu quickly got up. "What the… GRAY! Was that you?"

"NO! What the hell? Stop blaming people wherever you go, you pointy eyes!"

"WHAT?"

The person stood between the two. "Natsu Dragonil! I did it to get your attention."

Natsu scratched his head. "Okay, and who are you in the first place?"

The person secretly smiled. "Natsu Dragonil. Fire Dragon Slayer. Hmm… and Igneel, the fire dragon."

Natsu perked up. "What? You know Igneel? Where is he?"

The person turned to Wendy. "You must be the Sky Dragon Slayer. Grandine, the sky dragon… I believe one isn't present here."

Just then, Gazille walked into the guild. "Someone called me?" He looked around and saw the group.

"Iron Dragon Slayer, Gazille. Metalicana was your care taker."

"Huh? Why, do you know anything about Metalicana? And who are you in the first place?"

The person pulled down the hood of the cloak. It revealed a girl who looked like she was 16 years old, with brownish blondish hair, green eyes and a smile on her face. "Hello, Natsu, Wendy, Gazille. My name is Thalia. Nice to meet you."

"Thalia…?"

"WAIT! NO WAY! THE INFAMOUS THALIA?" Everyone turned to Lucy who blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, but could I ask you a question?"

Thalia tilted her head. "Sure."

Lucy took a breath. "Are you Thalia? Thalia… the Light Dragon Slayer?"

With those few words, the silence was too silent, if that was possible.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bright Light**

**By: JCqueen**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Are you Thalia? Thalia… the Light Dragon Slayer?"

Natsu stared at Thalia. "You're a dragon slayer?"

Thalia smiled. "Geez, I thought nobody would notice. Yes, I'm the Light Dragon Slayer."

Natsu, Wendy and Gazille all stared at her.

"No way! What do you mean nobody would notice! You're famous! I heard you were a solo mage and didn't belong to any guild! But still people come to you to ask if you can do jobs…" Lucy ranted on and suddenly stopped. "Wait, then why are you here? No way… are you joining Fairy Tail?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, no… Nothing like that… I just came here to visit your master."

Erza quickly called the master. "The master is here. Would you like to see him?"

Before Thalia could say anything the master spotted her. "Thalia! It's so nice to see you again. What brings you here? Wait, don't tell me… Did you change your mind about joining Fairy Tail?"

Thalia walked over to him. "Hello, Master Makarov. And no, I'm not here to join Fairy Tail." She laughed.

"Really? That's too bad. We would love to have such a powerful mage here… One who was offered a seat in the Ten Holy Mages!"

This created uproar in the guild.

Thalia shook her head. "No. Don't believe anything this man says!"

Master Makarov ignored her and went on. "I remember hearing about this mysterious traveling solo mage in a meeting. We retrieved every kind of information about her and decided to ask her to join the Ten Holy Mages.

"I remember her walking into our meeting room wearing a black cloak that covered her whole body. I believe it was the same cloak she wore just now. I thought, 'Oh, she must be here to accept the offer!' But what she really did shocked everyone, especially those stupid members of the Council." He stopped to laugh.

"She pulled down the hood off the cloak, looked at everyone and said bluntly, "I'm sorry, but I will have to refuse your offer." That shocked everyone, while it made me laugh! Oh you should have seen the shock on their faces!"

Thalia blushed. "Master Makarov!"

"What's the matter? They should all know that the level of your abilities is equal to mine!"

Everyone gasped. "No way! Is she that strong?"

Thalia sighed. "Master, you give me too much credit. I just simply declined their generous offer. I don't deserve to be part of the Ten Holy Mages! And enough of that talk! I came here especially to talk to you!"

Master Makarov brushed away his tears from laughing. "Yes, yes. What was it that you needed to talk to me about? Wait, where's Luna?"

A small figure poked her head out of Thalia's cloak. "Hello, Master Makarov. Nice to see you again!" She came out. Happy and Charle gasped. It was the same as them! Luna was a cat just like them.

Thalia pointed to Happy and Charle. "Hey, Luna. Introduce yourself to them. I'm sure they want to meet you." She tilted her head and smiled. "And I'm sure you want to meet them too!"

Luna smiled. "Okay!"

After Luna walked away, Thalia turned to Master Makarov again. By this time, everyone else in the guild went back to their own business, except the usual team. Erza was still staring at Thalia and so was the three Dragon Slayers.

"I need to ask of you a favor."

"Yes, Thalia?"

"May I possibly take your Dragon Slayers for a while? I need them for a mission. While I was on a different job, I saw a dragon flying east. I was wondering if I followed that path I would be able to find them… the dragons! But I realized that I couldn't do this alone. So please let me take your Dragon Slayers!"

Natsu jumped up. "You saw a dragon? Was it red? Was it Igneel?"

"Um… I couldn't see the color well but it was a darkish color…"

"Old man! Let me go! I need to see Igneel!"

Master Makarov considered it carefully. "Hmm… I will let you go with the Dragon Slayers."

Natsu jumped into the air. "Yahoo! Now let's go! Let's go!"

Makarov held up a hand. "Wait! But on two conditions."

Thalia nodded her head. "Okay, what are they?"

Makarov smiled slyly. "First you have to take the whole crew with you. You know, Lucy, Erza, and Gray."

Thalia looked at those three and hesitated. "Master… You know about my troubles with…" She sighed. "Okay, I'll take them too."

"And second! You have to join Fairy Tail! Or you can not take Natsu, Wendy, and Gazille!"

There was a huge silence. Wendy broke it by saying, "Thalia-san? Just join Fairy Tail. It's a good guild and everyone is really nice here!"

"Hey! Join so we can find our dragons!" Gazille grinned.

Natsu looked at Thalia's shocked face. "Hey… Is joining a guild that bad? We're nakama here!"

Lucy nodded her head. "That's right! But to tell you the truth I never heard of a time when she went on a mission with someone, nonetheless join a guild."

Everyone looked at Thalia, expectantly. She slowly shook her head. "Master Makarov… You know very well yourself why I can do anything you ask of me… except… joining a guild… I'm sorry, but I will be leaving now. Luna? We're going!"

Luna jumped off the table and followed Thalia out of the guild.

Everyone watched her leave. Natsu shook his head. "No! I need to see Igneel! Why won't she just join us?" He slumped down into his chair and moped.

Makarov just kept staring at the door Thalia went out of. Mirajane came up to him. "Master? Is it okay to just leave her going?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry… She'll be back."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! Please review! I tried making this chapter longer… LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Bright Light

**By: JCqueen**

**A/N: **Enjoy! Oh and I noticed that I forgot the disclaimer… well I know for sure that I'm not Hiro Mashima. So… I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! :)

* * *

What happened before…

Makarov just kept staring at the door Thalia went out of. Mirajane came up to him. "Master? Is it okay to just leave her going?"

He shook his head. "Don't worry… She'll be back."

* * *

**Chapter Three**

There was a gloomy presence in the air and it was coming from none other than Natsu. He sulked in a chair all day for two days until the third day, Lucy's worried glances turned slowly but surely to rampant complaints to Mirajane.

"I mean just look at him! He looks like he ate Etherion all over again! He has absolutely no energy whatsoever… It's probably because of Thalia-san. I wonder if she really isn't coming back…" Lucy sighed.

Mirajane gave Natsu a sympathetic look. "I don't know but Master says that she will come back…"

Lucy frowned. "I really hope so… Wendy and Gazille are kinda out of it too. Even Erza seems to be pondering about it deeply."

Just then there was a silence in the guild. Surprised, Lucy and Mirajane looked up and saw a bright light flashing near the entrance of the guild. It was in the shape of a human girl. Lucy gasped loudly while straining to look at the dazzling light. "She… No way!"

The light moved closer and closer to the front of the guild where Master Makarov was sitting. All heads turned towards them, but eyes strayed away. Even Natsu, Wendy, Gazille and Erza looked up at this bright light. Natsu jumped out of his seat.

"THA-!"

Erza punched him in the stomach to make him shut up. "Just watch."

So Natsu shut his mouth and watched, eyes wide, as the ever shining light kept moving closer.

When the light reached Makarov it shut off so quickly that everyone in the guild was blinded for a second. In the light's place stood Thalia, head up and with no expression on her face unlike the last time she came to this place.

Makarov smiled slyly. "What a flashy entrance you had there."

Thalia showed no response on her face and stared at the master. "Master Makarov. I am here to offer you a fair deal which consists of all the requirements that you've asked of me. Are you willing to hear me out?"

Makarov nodded his head. "Of course, please proceed."

"I will take Natsu, Wendy, and Gazille on the mission I announced three days ago. However, I will also take with me Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilla. Before we depart on this mission, I will officially become a member of the guild Fairy Tail and the seven of us will travel as a team. Despite this fact, after the mission, I have every right to leave this guild and go out on my own or stay in this guild, for my preferences might be changed over the months we will be gone. I, Thalia Leviana, agree to these terms. Master Makarov?"

Makarov stared into Thalia's eyes. '_This girl has been through many hardships. For her to accept these terms must have been a hard thing for her. But then again, I wonder if Natsu will be able to…'_

He nodded his head. "Yes, I agree to this deal made by Thalia Leviana and will carry it out no matter what happens."

Thalia curtly nodded her head too. "Thank you, Master Makarov," She turned to Mirajane. "I would like it on my right shoulder… color yellow, please."

Mirajane quickly got it ready and pressed it down on Thalia's shoulder. "Here you go… and uh… welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"…Thank you." Thalia now turned to Natsu, and softened. "Now that it's out of the way, about the mission… All of you, who are coming, get to the train station by 8 o'clock in the morning tomorrow. I'll be waiting." She slightly smiled, bowed bye to Makarov and quickly walked out of the building.

It left everyone almost speechless, except Natsu who almost literally exploded. "I'M GOING TO SEE IGNEEL!"

Lucy kept staring elsewhere with a blank look on her face. "She… really joined Fairy Tail…"

Mirajane breathed out. "Yes, yes she just did…"

"Tch, about time she did…" Gazille said, hiding his surprise and anxiousness.

Wendy's eyes were still wide. "She's amazing!"

Gray whistled. "That she is… Her whole body out of light? Huh, guess she really is a Light Dragon Slayer…"

Juvia gasped. _'Another rival for Gray-sama's love? No! But Thalia-san was really incredible…'_

Erza stood there quietly. "Why…? Why would she…?"

"IGNEEL! I'M COMING FOR YOU! JUST WAIT!" Natsu yelled at the ceiling.

Makarov stared at Natsu. _'If it's Natsu… if it's Natsu, he might be able to do this. He might be able to break down the brick wall that girl built in her heart… Thalia… all her guilt, pain, and abandonment… Natsu… you have to help her!'_

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please share your thoughts about it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bright Light**

**By: JCqueen**

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not uploading this chapter earlier… Even so, enjoy! And please always give feedback whether it's positive or negative!

* * *

What Happened Before…

Makarov stared at Natsu. '_If it's Natsu… if it's Natsu, he might be able to do this. He might be able to break down the brick wall that girl built in her heart… Thalia… all her guilt, pain, and abandonment… Natsu… you have to help her!_'

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Too soon it was the day of the fateful mission. Thalia Leviana sat down on a bench at the train station at approximately 7:50 am, ten minutes before the arranged meeting time. She was completely ignorant of the stares she was getting, from the onlookers who passed by her in wonder and fear as her choice in clothing triggered that effect.

After a few minutes of silence, Luna faced Thalia and said, "Are you sure about this, Thalia?"

Without looking at Luna, Thalia answered, "Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Luna just stared at Thalia, shook her head and sighed. "Fine, if that's the way you want it." Luna looked around the train station until something caught her eye. "Thalia! Wendy, Charles, and the knight girl are coming this way!"

Erza and Wendy arrived to where Thalia was still sitting. Wendy gave Erza a surprised look after seeing Thalia and Erza did the same. Wendy cleared her throat quietly and said, "Um… Good morning Thalia-san." She offered a smile to Thalia.

Thalia stood up and gave a small smile back. "Good morning to you guys too… It's nice to see you a few minutes early."

"Leviana-san, Gray and Lucy are on their way… Although I'm not too sure about Natsu and Gajeel…" Erza said, still staring at Thalia's unusual choice of clothes, which was pretty close to the ones she herself was wearing.

Thalia turned to Erza. "Oh I see, that's good… However if any of them are late…" She composed herself and stared at Erza questioningly. "Is there something wrong, Erza-san?"

"Excuse me? Oh, nothing. It's just that your… armor?"

Thalia looked surprised. "Yes, my armor… I made Heart Kreuz make it for me… Now that I see it… Is your armor from Heart Kreuz as well?"

"Y-yes… How strange… They said that they didn't make armors… I had to ask them especially for it…I should talk to them again…By the way, the armor is very nice."

"Huh… Thank you… Yours is quite amazing too… And they told me that they didn't make armors either… hmm… well I guess I have to talk to them as well… They won't get off easily if they lied… Anyways, how much armor do you have? Wait… you ARE the knight, aren't you… Requiping?"

Erza nodded. "Yes… What about you? I thought you were a Dragon Slayer?"

"I am." Thalia smiled, "But I'm also the knight." She said mysteriously.

Erza shook her head. "How is that possible? You mastered two different types of magic?"

"That's amazing, Thalia-san!" Wendy exclaimed.

Thalia shrugged. "No, no. I'm sure _you _have mastered it. I only learned the magic. But I did train myself…really hard." She said this part softly as if she wasn't in the physical world.

Erza stared at Thalia, wondering what she really meant when she heard Lucy.

"Erza! Wendy! Thalia-san!" She waved and ran to where they were standing. "Good morning! I brought Gray with me!"

"Morning!" Gray grinned but quickly dropped it when he saw the armor. 'Wow! Thalia, you look… like Erza…?"

Lucy tilted her head. "Why are you wearing armor, Thalia-san?"

"Is there a problem with me wearing armor?" Thalia raised her eyebrows at Lucy and Gray.

"N-no! There's no problem at all…"

Thalia sighed. "I might be a Dragon Slayer, but I have learned the magic of the knight. The same magic as Erza here."

Lucy and Gray exchanged looks with Erza. Lucy spoke up first. "Oh… I see…"

"Never mind the armor… When's Natsu and Gazille coming?" Thalia glared up at the clock overhead, "It's already five minutes past eight…" she turned her eyes to the people in front of her and raised her eyebrows, "I hate tardiness. Everyone remember that."

The venom in her voice shook everyone, even Erza. Then all of a sudden, to their surprise, Thalia let out a huge sigh and flopped down into her seat.

"Um… Thalia-san… Are you alright?" Lucy asked, bending down to look at her face.

Barely audible, Thalia mumbled something under her breath.

Everyone leaned down closer to hear her. "Wait what did you say?" asked Gray.

Thalia lifted her head and gave a tiny, cautious smile. "I said that the train probably already left…"

All of them looked down at her in confusion. "What?"

"Yeah, another thing about me… I do things at the last minute… I thought everyone would be on time so that we would be able to catch the train, since it leaves exactly at 8:00…" She said all this while the rest of them just stared at her in shock.

Erza was the first to snap out of it. "Okay, then how do we get to… wait where are we even going?"

Thalia shrugged. "I'm not sure where to start, but I'd figure around the place I first saw the dragon flying… That's far away in the mountains of Sioshun, southwest from here."

Before anyone could say anything else, Natsu and Gazille, along with Happy, ran to where the rest of the group stood.

"Sorry, we're late!" Natsu yelled.

The others quickly turned their heads to Thalia who unmistakably had a very, _very_ dark aura around her.

Thalia slowly stood up and glared at Natsu, Gazille, and Happy. They froze right on the spot. She stopped in front of them. "Be late once more and you're _dead._"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" They stuttered.

"…Good…" Thalia sighed and shook her head. "Now come on guys, let's go." She walked towards the exit of the station, leaving everyone else in confusion.

Natsu caught up with her. "Wait, Thalia. Didn't we meet in the station to go on the train? Are we going on the train? Well, it's not that I'm not happy about it, but…"

Thalia stopped short and scowled at Natsu. "We missed the train because of you so we have to find a new way to get there."

"Oh… I'm sorry, Thalia."

Thalia exhaled. "It's fine. Anyways I know someone who can take us there…" she grimaced, "Although meeting that person again will be a disaster… I have no choice since no more trains go to Sioshun." She turned to Natsu and gave a slight smile. "Let's go, Natsu."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry once again for the lack of chapters but please still love Bright Light! Thanks to all who reads this! Please review! :)


End file.
